In the competitive market of telecommunication services, a customer may desire to augment his or her conventional telecommunication service with advanced services. Generally, an advanced service is a service that provides features or functions that are not usually provided within a local switching system (e.g., #5ESS, manufactured by Lucent Technologies), that are relatively complex, that require coordination of multiple systems, and that are implemented typically through the use of data communications between or among network elements. Examples of advanced services include audio caller ID, flexible call forwarding, etc.
Presently, to obtain advanced services, a customer typically must have a predefined relationship with a telecommunication service provider. A predefined relationship is required whether the telecommunication services are switch-based or whether the telecommunication services are provided by an AIN. In a switch-based system, the predefined relationship is a requirement because many services for a customer are implemented directly at the switch that serves the customer's calling line. More particularly, in the switch-based system, a block of information with respect to a customer's services is stored in the switch that serves the customer's calling line. This block of information is stored in the switch because of administration, control and billing reasons. Thus, for a customer to obtain a service, the customer has to contact the service provider to pre-register the service. The service provider then takes steps to specially and individually configure the block of information required to enable the customer's services in the switch that serves the customer's calling line. Thus, in a switch-based system, the predefined relationship between the customer and service provider provides that the switch serving the customer's calling line include a block of information relating to the services of the customer.
In the AIN, the predefined relationship between the customer and a service provider is also a requirement for advanced services, but for different reasons than in the switch-based system. In contrast to the switch-based system, in the AIN, information with respect to the advanced services of a customer is not stored directly at the switch that serves the customer's calling line. Rather, in the AIN, information with respect to a customer's advanced services is generally stored at an AIN element other than the service switching point (SSP) which serves as or in conjunction with a switch in the AIN. Usually, the AIN element that stores the information is a centralized AIN element such as a service control point (SCP) that may be accessed via data communications by multiple SSPs. Typically, such information is stored in a database or table associated with a service package application (SPA) that may be located at the SCP. An SCP may be queried via a data communication by an SSP for processing instructions with respect to the implementation of advanced services for a communication to or from a customer's calling line that is served by the SSP. Upon receipt of the query, the SCP consults the appropriate databases or tables and provides a response via another data communication to the SSP. This response includes processing instructions that are carried out by the SSP. In some cases, a service circuit node (SCN) may be consulted by the SCP or otherwise used in providing the advanced services.
Thus, in the AIN, the predefined relationship between the customer and the service provider provides that an SCP include an entry of information relating to an advanced service of the customer. Also in the AIN, the predefined relationship between the customer and the service provider provides for the appropriate mechanisms to reach the entry of information relating to the advanced service of the customer. These mechanisms operate such that an SSP that serves a customer's calling line having advanced services queries via data communication the appropriate SCP for call processing instructions. The SSP then carries out the instructions received in a response via data communication from the SCP.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram that is used to illustrate the steps that are presently taken in order to bring about the predefined relationship between a customer and a service provider in the AIN. As noted, the predefined relationship must exist in order to presently obtain advanced services in the AIN. Customer 1, who desires to obtain an advanced service, contacts the sales/service representative 2 of the customer's telecommunication service provider. The sales/service representative 2 engages the customer in a dialogue and obtains information from the customer with respect to the advanced service. The sales/service representative 2 then enters this information into a service order system 3. The service order system 3 uses the information to derive further information with respect to billing issues, to set up an entry of information with respect to the customer's advanced service, and to provide for the appropriate mechanisms to reach the entry of information.
From the service order system 3, the appropriate information or instructions based thereon are distributed as appropriate to the billing system 4, the service management system (SMS) 5, and the Mechanized Administration and Recent Change (MARCH) 6. As the term implies, the billing system 4 uses the information or instructions to set up and carry out billing to the customer for the advanced service. The SMS 5 further distributes the information or instructions as appropriate to a service circuit node (SCN) 7 and/or a service control point (SCP) 8. The information is incorporated as an entry of information relating to the advanced service of the customer. Typically, this entry of information is stored in a database or table associated with an appropriate service package application (SPA). As noted above, this entry of information is part of the predefined relationship between the customer and the service provider. The MARCH 6 also further distributes the information or instructions, but the MARCH 6 distributes the information or instructions to an appropriate SSP 9 so that the appropriate mechanisms are set up at the SSP 9 to enable the SSP 9 to communicate with the SCP 8 and obtain instructions based on the entry of information. As also noted above, these appropriate mechanisms are part of the predefined relationship between the customer and the service provider.
The manner of establishing the requisite predefined relationship with a customer in the switch-based system or the AIN has posed problems to telecommunication service providers. One such problem is that a customer typically has been unable to obtain an advanced service without the execution of the lengthy and complex procedures described above that are necessary to set up the predefined relationship. These lengthy and complex procedures preclude a customer from directly setting up his or her own advanced services. These lengthy and complex procedures also preclude the short term implementation or "rental" of advanced services. In addition, these lengthy and complex procedures preclude the implementation of advanced services on short notice. In other words, it is generally impossible to be a "walk-up" customer of advanced services.
With respect to switch-based systems, a solution has been posed in the patent to Andruska et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,236 (hereinafter "Andruska"), to the problems of allowing a customer to directly set up his or her own switch services, of renting these services for a short term, and of implementing them on short notice. As noted above, in a switch-based system, a block of information with respect to a customer's advanced services is stored in the switch that serves the customer's calling line. Andruska provides a feature processor as part of the local switching system for use in connection with this block of information in the switch. In response to a call from a customer, the feature processor may be used to effectively change the block of information relating to the customer's service map that is stored in the switch.
Yet, Andruska does not solve the problem of the lengthy and complex procedures for the set up of a predefined relationship in a switch-based system. Andruska does not solve this problem because Andruska does not address the problem of creating a predefined relationship. In Andruska, in order for a customer to access the feature processor to set up or change advanced services, the customer has to already have a predefined relationship and associated data block with the service provider. In other words, the block of information with respect to the customer must be present in order for Andruska's system to work to set or change the services available. Andruska does not provide for the establishment of the predefined relationship, but rather, works on a predefined relationship that is in place.
Further, Andruska does not present any solution for the AIN. As noted, Andruska does not solve the problem of the lengthy and complex procedures for the set up of an AIN service. In addition, Andruska does not present any solution for the AIN because Andruska is directed to a switch-based system. Thus, the solution offered by Andruska is inapplicable to the AIN. More particularly explained, as noted above, the differences between a switch-based system and the AIN result in differences in the type of predefined relationship that must be established with a customer in order to provide services. In the AIN, the predefined relationship requires an entry of information relating to the advanced service of the customer in a centralized AIN element such as an SCP that may be accessed via data communications by multiple SSPs. Andruska's posed solution works on the premise that the block of information relating to a customer's advanced services is stored in the switch serving the customer's calling line. Thus, Andruska's posed solution is inapplicable to the AIN.
In addition, in the AIN, the predefined relationship also requires that appropriate mechanisms be set up so that the entry of information relating to the advanced service of the customer that are stored in the centralized AIN element may be accessed from an SSP. As noted, Andruska's posed solution works on the premise that the block of information relating to a customer's services is stored in the switch serving the customer's calling line and merely toggles access to preexisting services. There is no need in Andruska's posed solution for a mechanism to reach an entry of information that is stored in a different element that must be accessed from the switch. Andruska's posed solution does not disclose such a mechanism, Thus, Andruska's posed solution is inapplicable to the AIN.
The problems faced in the AIN have not been solved with respect to the activities of customer selection and activation of advanced services, delivery of short term or rental of advanced services, and implementation of such advanced services on short notice. They have not been solved because the manner in which the predefined relationship must be established between a customer and a service provider precludes these activities. In particular, the manner in which an entry of information for a customer in a centralized AIN element is set up and the manner in which mechanisms are set up to access that entry of information have been stumbling blocks to the referenced activities.
As noted, the first of these stumbling blocks is the manner in which an entry of information is set up for a customer in a centralized AIN element. This task has been a stumbling block for several reasons. As explained above in connection with FIG. 1, in the AIN presently, the entry of information for a customer is accomplished by the following several steps. These steps include the receipt of the information by the sales/service representative 2, input of such information into the service order system 3, transmission of the information to the service management system (SMS) 5, and then finally further distribution of the information to a service circuit node 7 or service control point 8. Although this process is necessary, it is a process that requires human intervention through the use of the sales/service representative, takes a relatively long time, includes quite a few steps, and otherwise generally slows down the implementation of advanced services for a customer.
Although this process of providing an entry of information at the centralized AIN element is lengthy, the entry of information is limited to information relating to the particular advanced service to be provided to the customer. This entry of information does not correlate the customer and their directory number (calling line) to any particular service switching point (SSP) or other AIN element that serves the customer. Further, neither the SCP nor the SCN maintains any type of correlation table or database between customers' calling lines and the respective SSPs serving the calling lines. In other words, an SCP does not know which SSP serves which customer's calling line. When providing an SSP with processing instructions in response to a query, the SCP addresses the response based on information that is included in the query. The query/response exchange defines the relationship in communications between the SSP and the SCP. The SCP does not otherwise keep any correlative information between a customer's calling line and its serving SSP.
This lack of correlative information at the SCP is another problem in delivering customer selection and activation of advanced services, the rental of advanced services, and the implementation of advanced services on short notice. An entry of information may be provided at the SCP, but unless the SCP receives a query from the SSP serving the customer's line, it is unable to initiate a service without knowing which SSP to contact. Without this correlation, advanced services may not be applied to the customer's calling line because these advanced services are enabled through the SSP serving the customer's calling line. In other words, the SCP may have an entry of information for a customer that provides instructions for advanced services, but the SCP does not itself have any information with respect to a place to send the instructions relating to the enablement of the advanced services. This is a problem because the customer does not receive his or her desired advanced services.
Further, the lack of correlative information at a centralized AIN element such as an SCP or SCN between customers' calling lines and the respective SSPs that serve these calling lines is not a problem in a switch-based system. As explained above, in a switch-based system, a block of information with respect to a customer's services is stored in the switch that serves the customer's calling line. No other element generally is consulted with respect to the implementation of services for a customer's calling line other than the switch serving the calling line. Thus, there is no need for keeping track of which switch serves which calling lines in a switch-based system.
As referenced briefly above, there is at least another stumbling block to the provision of customer selection and activation of advanced services, delivery of short term or rental of advanced services, and implementation of such advanced services on short notice. This stumbling block is the manner in which mechanisms are set up to access the entry information relating to a customer that is stored in a centralized AIN element from an SSP. This task also has been a stumbling block for several reasons. As explained above in connection with FIG. 1, in the AIN presently, the appropriate mechanisms necessary to reach the entry of information at the SCN or the SCP are set up through parallel steps to the storage of the entry of information. The mechanisms are set up generally through a series of steps. These steps include the receipt of the information by the sales/service representative 2, input of such information into the service order system 3, transmission of the information to MARCH provisional system 6, and then finally further distribution of the information to an appropriate service switching point (SSP) 9.
This task of providing mechanisms is important because without mechanisms at the appropriate SSP to provide access to the entry of information relating to the customer, there is no link then between the customer's calling line and the entry of information stored in the centralized AIN element. As noted above, neither the SCP nor the SCN maintains any type of correlation table or database between customer's calling lines and the respective SSPs serving the calling lines. Thus, these mechanisms are the only link between the SSP serving a customer's calling line and the instructions that are contained in the entry of information in the centralized AIN element that pertain to the implementation of advanced services with respect to a customer's calling line. Although the mechanisms are necessary, the manner in which these mechanisms are set up presently requires human intervention through the use of the sales/service representative, takes a relatively long time, includes quite a few steps, and otherwise generally slows down the implementation of advanced services for a customer.
One advanced service that is not presently available on a temporary basis is a temporary notification service, including, but not limited to, a notification system or audible notification system that audibly announces the number and/or name associated with an incoming call. For example, a user may desire to be paged when a particular calling number dials the user's calling line. In the prior art, a user was paged directly or a system paged the user and required the caller to call the system directly. Thus, the caller needed to know the number of the user's pager.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that provides for customer selection and activation of a notification service, delivery of short term or rental of notification service, and implementation of such notification service on short notice in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN).
There is also a need for a method and system that provides for the application of notification service in an AIN without the necessity of the customer having a predefined relationship with a telecommunication service provider with respect to notification service.
There is an additional need for a method and system that provides for the application of notification service in an AIN to a customer's directory number or calling line without the necessity of a service representative carrying out administrative tasks with respect to the customer.
In addition, there is a need for a method and system that provides for the entry of information relating to a customer's notification service in a centralized AIN element in a manner that avoids human intervention by a sales/service representative, that is accomplished quickly with few steps, and that minimally impedes the implementation of notification service for a customer.
Also, there is a need for a method and system that provides for the set up of mechanisms at an SSP to access the entry information relating to a customer that is stored in a centralized AIN element that avoids human intervention by a sales/service representative, that is accomplished quickly with few steps, and that minimally impedes the implementation of notification service for a customer.